1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for enabling access to remote storage for use with a backup program
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer users subscribe to an Internet service, such as an Internet Service Provider (ISP), that provides access to remote storage over the Internet for that user. However, many computer users often do not take advantage of these remote storage resources nor bother to configure their available remote storage for use with application programs.
Backup programs backup data at a computer system to a backup storage device, which may comprise a local storage device or remote storage device. Remote storage backup typically involves the use of a secure connection, such as a corporate Virtual Private Network (VPN), to allow backup of data to a remote site. More recently, some backup programs allow users to backup data to a local drive in their file system that represents an online storage location to which backup data is transferred.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to allow computer users to utilize remote storage resources with application programs, such as backup programs.